Nothing else to it
by ChuckBasstardDefender
Summary: "Edward Cullen as a grade A asshole, and I loved him, and he loved me. There is nothing else to it."


**Happy New Year! This is represents the end of 2010 for me. Thanks to everyone who's ever read anything i've ever written here. I love all of my readers and i send them all blessings and kissed. I hope you live a lovely year full of happiness, laughter, health and MONEY:D haha!**

**With all the love in the world,**

**Teresa Guzman Pagan (My real name :) )**

**PS: Review :***

"Oh, yes"

"Fuckity-ity-ity…"

Here we go.

I cover my mouth, struggling to sleep and not laugh. My head hurts from the effort.

"Jesus Christ Almighty!"

"Yeah, get it, get it!"

Oh, he's getting it alright.

"Drrrrrruuuuuuuuuumrooll!"

This time I laugh out loud, so loud my ears ring and a male curse follows.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOnnnnnion!"

A moment of silence follows, and I smile, thinking the worst is over. I wait an hour before rising from my bed and slipping on my ratty flip flops. I brush a hand through my hair and exit my room in search for a glass of water.

My neighbors, Mike and Jessica, were newlyweds, always making noises and shouting random things out. It was certainly late night entertainment, not arousing in the least, and very exhausting for a college student/housekeeper.

I safely get to the kitchen and fetch the glass before filling it with icy cold water from the pitch I kept in my small fridge.

I find myself missing him, as usual. I was two weeks into the job. I spend two nights at his place, since it's so far away from Seattle, about a two hour drive.

I usually took the bus, but Edward wanted to give me a more 'apt' transportation for his employees, giving me the incarnation of my teenage ride: a red Chevy pickup truck. I hugged the guy, that's how happy I was. I might have been looking for an excuse to touch him.

My father had gotten me the job as Edward Cullen's housekeeper. Dad was the chief of police and Mr. Cullen's father voiced his distress about finding his son a good housekeeper that wasn't a slut, a kleptomaniac or a senior citizen. Of course, as soon as the words 'college student' and 'little Bella' were said I was hired.

Edward Cullen was CEO of Cullen Inc.; only the richest man in the Olympic Peninsula. After a very embarrassing ride to his house with my father on the driver's seat, I discovered Edward Cullen was, in all honesty, beautiful. Green eyes, bronze hair and a lean body forming his tall frame, he shook my hand with a cold smile and eluding confidence. Making me feel about two inches small; I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. I decided to stare at him, instead, figuring I'd get over his beauty eventually.

Boy was I wrong.

My first morning was interesting. I drove to his house in my truck, in my usual jeans and t shirt uniform. The roads were usually pretty clear, but there was an accident about two streets away from Edward's house, making me another hour late. I dreaded what I feared would be a confrontation with Edward.

His gates opened as I waved at Garret, the security head of the residence.

"You're late, Miss Swan," His mostly white mustache twitched under his smile. I returned it sheepishly while blushing.

"I know, there was an accident a few miles down, some ass- uh… person ran into a tree." I always tried to keep my cursing to a minimum when I worked. Besides, I knew Garret was a very old fashioned Christian man. He never cursed. It was a bit unsettling.

"Jesus Christ almighty, anyone hurt?" I shook my head.

"No, the driver was fine, he was passed out. But, you know, the ambulance came, police men and all that business." I waved my hand dismissively and Garret let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God,"

"Well, see you later," Edward was going to wring my head, I was so late.

"Bye, Miss Swan."

I liked Garret. He reminded me of my grandfather a bit, with his gentle voice and graying hairs.

As I exited the truck I made sure I picked up my overnight bag and my laptop bag. The kitchen was empty, but a dim light in the living room alerted me I was surely in trouble. I walked cautiously and expected to find Edward sitting in his velvet chair, with a scotch in his hand. I snickered quietly at the picture.

What I found, I did not expect. A very beautiful woman straddled the object of my affection on the couch, kissing very passionately and half naked on both parties. They jumped as I yelped and left the room quickly.

My eyes filled with tears and there was a painful pressure in my chest. Edward found me like this, breathing heavily and trying to hold my tears inside.

"Sorry, I was just… startled." I smiled weakly, trying to calm myself.

He snorted and gave me a light squeeze. "I didn't realize you were so easily startled."

"It's not every day that I find my boss getting it on in the middle of the day."

"Jeez, Bella, 'getting it on'; I was barely kissing her!" He finished buttoning his shirt and we shared a laugh.

"Listen, I'll just pretend that never happened and go do my thing."

We shook hands in a comical manner, I ignored the warmth that left me feeling hot and needy, and each left to do what we were supposed to; in completely opposite directions.

After that, we were what one would call friends. The two days I was supposed to stay in his house passed quickly, everything according to schedule. I cleaned, he worked, I cooked, he ate, we spoke and then we would sleep. I slept in my much too expensive and extravagant bedroom on the first floor, and he in the master bedroom on the third floor. His bedroom was way cooler than mine, though. The dude had a fireplace with a sitting area, where I secretly read my romance novels in secret.

We coexisted twice a week in a very quiet fashion and I loved it. I couldn't deny my feelings for him, but I knew I was still on a pretty safe territory, still; just a little crush on the boss, nothing wrong with that.

Edward would let me know when he'd had a visitor, meaning the flavor of the week. Usually texting me lewd things like 'I totally tapped Jane's ass tonight. Come at eleven, please'. I felt more of a friend than his employee. I figured this way was better.

The nights I had to sleep over while Edward had a visitor, I avoided the kitchen at all costs. Still, I couldn't help but see him the morning after. Either he was cooking breakfast in his boxer briefs and nothing else with a grin on his face and a pancake for me, the pancakes he always made for him and her. Or the girl cooked while wearing his dress shirt from the night before. I usually left pretty quickly after that. For some reason, he only had them overnight on my last night of the week.

After three months of suffering, some hope surged within me one morning.

A knock startled me and I rose from my chair quickly, not as afraid as I'd been a few weeks before though, and opened the door. There was Edward, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, smiling sheepishly.

"Morning, Edward," I noticed his eyes roamed my body slowly, something that made me feel warm and tingly all over. This was the first time he'd ever looked at me that way.

A smirk pulled his beautiful lips back. "Well, Bella, hello to you, too," the way he said it felt like velvet caressing my skin. I blushed as I felt my nipples harden. "You seem very well this fine morning,"

I looked down, nothing my state of dress, or lack thereof. I was still in my silk, very short and not very concealing, pajamas. My eye widened and my body swiveled in search of my robe. When I was covered I heard him close the door behind him.

"It was quite a view, yes, yet a bit inappropriate,"

"I swear I didn't realize, I'm so sorry," The embarrassment kept me from looking at him; I couldn't even face him as I busied myself with picking up my books and arranging my things. I was to leave that morning.

"Don't," his breath caressed my neck as he spoke. I could breathe, I couldn't see anything. I bit my lip and felt the embarrassing dampness between my legs.

When I turned to face him he was gone.

I had classes that afternoon, so I went with a calm attitude and my homework half done. I finished it as I waited for the professor to enter the classroom and had some spare time. Throughout the lecture I zoned out but kept my voice recorder on for later use. I replayed over and over the events of that morning, eventually feeling so needy I had to bite back a moan every time I shifted in my seat.

After class I met up with my friend Sandy. She was loud, curvy and blunt, the best friend I could ever wish for. I knew she'd help me with my shit.

"Hello, balloon," her nickname came from me always being so red and scared of clowns. Her analogies weren't always too coherent, but I got the sentiment.

"Hey, get me some shots, please; my boss molested me in a very unsatisfying way." Sandy hollered in laughter and ordered some shots. I was rarely this blunt and she loved these flukes.

"Did he finally make a move?" We swallowed (no pun intended) and grimaced at the sour taste before taking a sip of margaritas.

"Kind of," I replayed the events of the previous morning, reminding her of our comfortable and, if I was being honest, weird relationship.

"Well, he wants you, for sure. I've seen the guy and I know who he fucks, trust me. And you're not exactly out of his reach." She smirked. Sandy worked as a gossip magazine as the editor, which was like US weekly from the Olympic Peninsula. She knew who was fucking who and even when.

"But he's never made a move before yesterday, what brought this on?"

"Maybe the fact that you were wearing some sexy, normal clothes instead of t-shirts and jeans,"

I shrugged. "Whatever,"

"You need to give this some continuity. He's made himself clear."

"How?" I was still analyzing his words and was completely blank.

"He definitely appreciates you dressing in a more revealing way."

"So he wants me to dress like a slut? No way," I may want him badly, but I was certainly not reducing myself to dress like that in order to get him.

"Bella, you're not seeing the bigger picture! Haven't you seen _The Ugly Truth_?"

"That movie is such a contradiction."

"I'm not getting into a deep discussion about a fucking movie, ok? Show the goods and get the man, period."

"I'm still at loss here."

"You are so dense sometimes. Look, men are visual creatures."

"Now you're quoting the movie." I muttered, finishing my drink.

"It's true! Hey, mike," she waved over the waiter and I turned red. "See my friend here, Bella, would you rather see her in a nice tight top and some jeans,"

"With heels," he added, nodding. "Sure, who wouldn't?"

"See, Bella? You need to show a bit in order to get a bit."

"I wouldn't mind giving you a bit right now," Mike winked, earning a blush from me and a laugh from Sandy.

"Oh, Mike, get outta here. You're getting a tip," she shoved a twenty in his pocket and swatted his ass away.

Mike turned out to be a blast, serving us animatedly and even doing a few shots with us. Sandy went home with him while I went home with a plan forming already.

The following week I went with very tight jeans, a tank top and makeup. I was going on a suicide mission but I couldn't care less.

Edward's eyes lingered for a beat too long on my breasts before waggling his eyebrows. I giggled and began peeling a banana, figuring I could go all the way with this plan. I may or may not have watched _The Ugly Truth_ a few times.

"Hello, Edward," I said in what I hoped was a flirty voice, flipping my hair over my shoulder very gracefully. "How was your week?"

I sat on one of the stools of the breakfast bar and took a bite of the banana with an innocent look on my face. He bit his lip before sitting across from me. "Uneventful," he shrugged. "Yours?"

"Eventful," I mimicked his shrug before taking another bite, this time a bit larger, letting the banana linger around my lips before biting.

Edward was wide eyes and a bit jaw slaked. "How so?"

I decided to keep it a bit more mysterious. "Stuff, Edward; class, going out, having fun, that kind of stuff," I kept a smile on my face, keeping things light.

"Did you have a date?" he prodded, a bit more anxious.

"I don't need a date for my week to be eventful," I giggled, still not answering his questions. I felt in control. I loved it. "I should go put my stuff in my room, see ya, boss," I always called him boss, so he wouldn't be too freaked out about my behavior.

"Yeah, ok," I waved before leaving.

Edward Cullen was in for a treat, that's for sure.

"Bella, this is Tanya, my girlfriend. Tanya, this is Bella, my housekeeper." My heart stupidly fluttered at being something of his. But I couldn't help but feel taken aback. I felt foolish. I felt like a whore.

It didn't escape my notice that she was the woman that he was making out with all those weeks ago. That memory seemed tainted now.

Tanya shook my hand and was perfectly fine throughout the whole night. I wasn't surprised when he made the introductions and I wasn't surprised, either, that she would be funny and smart. He cooked and invited me to join them.

"You're like family, Bella," he rolled his eyes. I couldn't help but feel angered by his words. I was not family. I was his employee, but I held my tongue and sipped the wine Tanya opened and served for me. I wanted to cry. She was already the perfect hostess.

I hated her for being so perfect for him, and I hated myself for loving him. I loved him and there was nothing else to it.

That night, as I slipped into my short satin nightgown I heard a knock on my door. Edward stood there, looking all kinds of beautiful and guilty.

"She's moving in tomorrow." I nodded, avoiding his eyes and the way my body responded to him. This time I made sure I wore a padded bra and a t-shirt. My make up was long gone and a grim scowl tattooed on my forehead.

"Congratulations," I whispered, not even bothering to hide my disappointment.

"You sound sad," he closed the door, just as that morning, and sat on my bed. My stomach flipped and my eyes, like magnets, drank in and memorized Edward. "Bells, we're friends, I thought you'd be happy for me."

I decided to lie. "I am, Edward." I sighed. "I guess I'm worried you might fire me now that you have a girlfriend to look after you."

He snorted. "I'm not _that _old fashioned; you more than anyone know that." I moved closer to him but not inappropriately so. "Tanya and I ... You know how I live and understand my habits."

I laughed openly at this. "Yeah I get your OCD, Edward."

He smiled and blushed. I loved him so much it hurt. "I'll keep you around, Bella, until you graduate, just as discussed."

I nodded. "Yeah, two years to go,"

He rose from my bed. "I think I'm going to cry when you're gone," _I will, too if you don't sit back down and stay_, I added in my head. "You're so awesome." He whispered.

"You'll be fine. Tanya will learn to deal with your… habits." We shared a laugh and a silence followed.

"I don't want anyone else." His fingers lifted my chin. He was so close. "I don't love her."

"I don't think this is appropriate, _sir_," he closed his eyes and put his hand on my hip, pulling me closer. I was sure I was hallucinating by this time, and my heart pretty much stopped beating. "Why is she moving in if you don't love her?"

He ignored me. "Fuck, I love it when you call me sir." His voice was deep. It sounded like sex, strained and manly. His green eyes stared back at mine with an intensity I hadn't seen. "Mm, Bella, I don't think I give you enough for everything you do to me," I gasped as I felt him, _right there. _

"You pay me very well," I said stupidly, wanting to rub against him. His fingers tightened around my hip and I felt him press even tighter. His other hand brushed over my neck, producing a shiver out of me. "God, Edward,"

"No, no, no, I think you need a more gratifying pay, pretty Bella," I moaned quietly when I heard the term of endearment. His smirk widened as his fingers tugged up my t-shirt, pulling it over my breasts and bunching it under my armpits. "Something handmade,"

The hand that gripped me migrated towards my thigh and rubbed up and down, slowly, making my skin burn with desire.

"Oh, Edward," I sighed, wishing he'd never stop touching me. "I love the way you touch me. Ugh,"

Damn, kudos on my dirty talking.

"That's right," He gripped both of my legs so I would wrap them around his waist. I could feel everything, every inch of his hard length pressing up against my clothed dampness. His hands kneaded my back side as he licked my neck and then sucked hard at my clavicle. I groaned as I felt his fingers press against my anus, and felt embarrassed. What would he think of me?

"Fuck," he propped me on my desk and widened my legs, still keeping them around him. I was open and ready for whatever he wanted to do with me. "You want this?" he grunted, ripping my panties.

"Yes, please," I whimpered pathetically as I laid there, glistening and wet for him.

His lips descended on my clothed nipple and sucked harshly. I cried out before his hand covered my mouth to keep me quiet. His other hand nudged the fabric away from my breasts and twisted the puckered nipple as it came free. I was a squirming, wet mess by the time he moved to the other breast.

"You are so fucking beautiful. All bare and wet for me, fuck I can't wait to have you," his mouth descended on my nipple once again as his fingers entered me swiftly. He pumped hard and fast, rubbing my clit with precision and care as he looked into my eyes. I met each one of his thrusts and came as his pinky brushed over my anus.

"Edward, yes, oh," I moaned in wild abandon as the waved died out. He sucked his fingers clean and kissed my collarbone tenderly, rubbing my slick skin as a goodbye, making me shiver all over again.

I fixed my clothing and tucked myself in. Edward pulled up the covers and kissed my forehead before leaving. Neither of us said a word.

The next morning I did not expect Edward sitting with a smile, waiting to tell me he broke up with Tanya because he loved me. I wasn't that naïve.

What I didn't expect was the sight of Tanya in Edward's t-shirt, grabbing a fork and kissing my cheek, telling me how much she liked me, as she went to eat breakfast in bed with him. I thought I died inside.

The months passed and Edward lived in bliss with his Tanya. I hated them when they kissed and hugged. He introduced her to his family and gave her gifts. He never spoke to me, only to say good morning and give me directions on whatever he wanted. We never texted randomly, we never spoke of his conquests or joked around. Nothing, we were just strangers.

In September I went on a date. He took me out, kissed me and left me feeling less than nothing. When Edward asked me about my week I told him I went on a date. He visibly paled but was subtle about his uneasiness, because of Tanya's presence. Tanya and I spoke about it for a few minutes before Edward stormed out.

I ignored him and returned to finishing the dishes. That night he glared at me as he ate dinner. Tanya was away at a business meeting and it was just Edward and I.

"What?"

"I hope you had fun with that… person." He spat at me.

"I did, Edward, just like you have fun with Tanya."

He stormed out as I hid in my room and cried. I hated him so much it hurt.

The school year ended a few months after and on the last day of the year, Edward gave me a sweater before I left as a Christmas present. I blushed and pulled it over my t shirt, smiling.

"You look so pretty, Bella," he'd whispered when he hugged me.

"Thank you," I'd replied before leaving. I cried the whole way to Forks, imagining what he'd gotten for his girlfriend Tanya.

My father and I spent the two weeks catching up and eating. I called Sandy on Christmas Day and a few times before the end of the break. She knew about Tanya and my failed plan, so we avoided Edward completely.

Edward texted me but I ignored him, deleting all of his messages. I knew whatever he had to say was pure bullshit. He had a girlfriend and I was the other woman. Thankfully, I had enough common sense to let him go before I got myself any more involved.

I could deny my feelings not acts of infidelity.

On New Year's Day my Dad and I went to visit his best friend Billy and his son Jacob in the nearby town of La Push. We ate fried fish and drank beer.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Jake asked me in a very innocent way. He was pretty handsome, I'd noticed. Tall, dark and built with long black hair and dark eyes. He was very sweet and definitely boyfriend material. I felt nervous around him, and made me blush in all the right times. He always said the right thing, did the right thing… he was pretty perfect.

I could give him a shot. "Nope," I smiled, nudging him softly with my shoulder.

"Me neither," he laughed. "Awkward…"

We giggled and sipped our beers. "What are you and Billy doing tonight?"

"Probably going to a bone fire and eat 'till we pass out, the usual. You?"

"Dad will probably want to do that."

"Hot dogs and heat, what else can you ask for?" I knew what I wanted to ask for, but I ignored it. I was with Jake; my best friend, that liked me, Jake.

"Let's do that." Jake's grin widened as we walked over to the cliff, enjoying a few minutes of comfortable silence.

As I watched the waves below me, the sun warming my cold skin and Jake's breathing lulling me into a relaxed state, I knew I would be fine.

The smell of burning wood and meat lingered in the air as I laughed some lame joke Jake's friend, Quill said.

"Hey, Bells, we hear you're working for Edward Cullen," Seth, the youngest one in the bone fire asked. We were gathered around the fire, Jake, Seth, Quill, Sam and Leah.

The subject of Edward was something I tried to ignore, but Seth's insistence was not wavering. "I'm his housekeeper." I said vaguely. "You in school, Seth?"

"Yeah," he seemed a little thrown off at the change of subject.

"What grade?"

The topic was left alone and for that I was relieved. Until I was sitting at a far off rock on the beach, a hand clamped over my shoulder. I jumped in surprise. As I looked up I expected Jake's easy grin, not Edward's intense stare.

"What are you doing here?" I kept my voice low, knowing an audience would be inconvenient. He was ten years my senior, a celebrity and in a committed relationship.

"You wouldn't return my texts,"

That set me off. "Maybe because you have no business taking to me outside work,"

He wore a heavy coat over his dark jeans. His face looked pale and tired, so much older than the Edward I'd known. "We're friends, Bella,"

"No, we're not," I said between clenched teeth. I shifted in my rock, trying to ignore him, to no avail. He sat beside me, trying to hold my hand.

My better sense let me keep him away. "Yeah, we are,"

"You humiliated me," I whispered before looking into his eyes in a moment of braveness. We should have had that conversation months ago. "You introduced me to your girlfriend, even eating dinner together, and then you… you…" I was so angry, even more so now that I remembered exactly what he did that night. The way he touched me, what he said, what I felt and what I thought he felt.

"I can't explain what came over me that night. All I know is that I don't regret it." I wanted to believe him so badly; I knew his glassy eyes were not a show. I knew what he was saying was true. And that scared me.

"You say that, and mean it," he nodded fervently. "But that doesn't change that you completely blew me off after… that." He tried to speak, but I shook my head, silencing him. "I know. I loved it, too. And I wanted it to happen, since… forever." I chuckled and smiled sadly. "But you cheated on her, and used me. Doesn't matter if you meant everything you said, I'm sure you did. And I did, too. You used me and then left to fuck your girlfriend." I said coldly, finally turning from him.

"I don't know what to tell you. I broke up with her about two weeks ago." If he thought that would make me want him again, he had another thing coming. "I know I've led you on, and I know what I did was disgusting. For a moment I felt proud of myself, actually." I didn't look or felt shocked.

"What changed?" I asked in a small voice.

"I did. You changed me. I can't tell you there was an exact moment where I had an epiphany or some shit like that. But I can tell you this: I regret using you, but I can't say I regret doing it because it made me realize I really like you."

I smiled, nodding my head and feeling the wetness of my tears fall down my cheeks. "You like me?"

"What the hell…" he muttered before taking my face between his hands. "I love you, crazy girl,"

I pressed my icy fingers against his cheeks, mirroring his embrace. "I love you, too, asshole,"

I got my wish at midnight. He kissed me, deeply, caressing my lips with his own and leaving me dizzy.

This story could end with me telling you he was the perfect husband or boyfriend or whatever the hell it was we were, but I don't know how this ends. It is just the beginning. Hell, for all I knew he could have Tanya waiting in the car while he kissed me and loved me with his tongue.

Edward Cullen as a grade A asshole, and I loved him, and he loved me. There is nothing else to it.


End file.
